


Miracles in the Night

by Eww__PINK



Series: Foote: Miracles in the Night [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Arranged Marriage, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Slytherins, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Hermione Granger Bashing, Implied Mpreg, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mentor Severus Snape, Multi, Original Character(s), Ron Weasley Bashing, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eww__PINK/pseuds/Eww__PINK
Summary: Who knew that mixing up the address was the key to changing Harry's life forever...____Dumbledore thought he had everyone fooled when he took the Potter's youngest son to keep their focus on the "Boy-Who-Lived", but when you trust a half giant who can't even hold his liqueur to do a simple task, things are bound to mess up...That faithful night, Harry was left on the doorstep of a broken woman named Celia Ann Foote, a American witch who (along with the help of a cheerful House Elf, a artistic uncle and a warm grandmother) raised him to be the man he was born to be...After that night she adopted him as her own..both of their lives changed and shook the wizarding world to the core...Harry James Potter was dead to the world..only-Dmitri Dermot Foote.____





	1. Chapter 1

**_Introduction_**  


* * *

 

 

_In every story...there is a protagonist, antagonist, plot, and a lesson at the end of every book._

 

  
_As well as a price to pay for those caught in the crossfire... a family whose name was written down in history books for future generations to come:_

 

  
_From the successful youngest son who was the first to migrate to the Americas,_

 

  
_A woman who cursed the family name, generations of abuse for both males and females whose voices were left silen_ _t till the day of their final breath,_

 

 

_And a woman whose decision to adopt a child of a great prophet changed the way people saw life as they knew it …_

 

 

_The life of the people in this story all relate to the history of this southern wizard family, and a slight history lesson of this said family in in order…_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

**_A mother knows best_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Lily sat in the rocking chair in blissful silence surrounding her and her youngest son on the calm cold night. She felt mentally and physically tired of everything at this point, her only safe haven was in the twins room away from the chaotic mess that was going on in the Order. Looking down at her youngest son she couldn’t help but smile, Harry James Potter, the other in the crib fast asleep was his older brother by four minutes Hayden Fleamont Potter.

 

Lily loved her children more than anything in this world she would die if she lost any of her kids. After seeing them for the first time( and arguing about who was going to be her child’s godfather with James) she knew that she would do ANYTHING to keep them being her happy healthy children.

 

She started humming as her mind began to wander away from the world, she wanted her family to be able to go outside, hang out with old friends while meeting new ones, holding play dates for her sons or going on quiet dates with candle light dinners with the love of her life. Though it seemed like Lady Magic was testing her because her dream would only be a dream.

 

Constantly looking over your shoulder isn’t something that she wishes for anyone, but one can’t help but be selfish. Being held up in her home feeling like a prisoner with all this anxiety in her system a never ending cloud looming over her head every day and night, even when she goes to sleep at night. Lily could see that James, her loving but very nerve racking husband, was feeling the same way. She shared her nightly thoughts with him over a week ago and he told her that everything was going to be okay, she knew he was lying to her but let it go. 

 

Ever since they heard that damn prophecy by that drunk seer Sybill Trelawney (she hated that woman with a passion) the people they’ve known have been walking on eggshells around them, other then  than Sirius and Remus. Lily even stopped going to the Order meetings because every time someone opened their mouth about the prophecy or gave her pitiful looks she wanted to hex them all oblivion. Lily huffed still rocking her baby; she didn’t know what was worse a man who thinks that killing a child would keep him alive or a man who gives false reassurance to others around him with that dumb saying “It’s for the greater good.”

 

Sometimes you get tired of fighting for the “greater good”, you just want to live in peace away from the war or Dark verses Light. The tugging of her hair broke her from her thoughts of unanswered hopes and questions fears  as she looked down to look into those large bright emerald green eyes matching her own. Her youngest was looking at her bright hair with such interest on his face as he brought it to his mouth to nibble on for a bit. 

 

Giggling at her child's never ending curiosity she gently takes her hair from his mouth and he gives her a pout. “Oh don’t give that face. Hair isn’t healthy for you to eat.” Lily bops him on the nose and it makes Harry let out a bright laugh and little gurgles of “talking”. “You’re going to be such a pretty boy when you grow up. All the young blokes and ladies will be lining up at our door, if your silly father doesn’t run them off.” Harry laughs as if he understood what she was saying to him and that brought a smile to her face.

 

Lily grunts as she gets up from the chair and walked over to the crib where her eldest was currently sleeping in. Gently laying him down being careful with his head she puts the blanket over her children and takes her wand to make the baby proof snitch move over top of the crib, she watches as Harry’s little eyes move every time the snitch moved. The house was silent since it was around ten at night and she had to get up early the next morning to talk with Alice about how she was feeling over all of this. James was downstairs floo calling someone who she assumes was someone from the Order, he needed sleep as well since he can catch quiet the hissy fit when he doesn’t get his daily beauty sleep. Before she could call out to him to come up stairs and say goodnight to the boys she heard a grunt of pain and something crashing to the floor.

 

She kept quiet as she heard a voice yell out “ _Stupefy!_ ” and another crash was heard. That wasn’t James’s voice, it was more deeper more cynical. Looking over her shoulder she couldn’t help but call out to her husband, “James?” her wand was in hand. She turns to her children to see that Harry was asleep while cuddling Hayden and she kept her breathing steady. 

 

Was it a Death Eater? It couldn’t be, she never told anyone where they were living! Every person at the Order meeting two weeks before they went into hiding swore under oath to keep their living situations a secret and if they did told it was punishable by death! Sirius wasn’t the secret keeper...nor was Remus...that only left, 

 

“Peter.” she whispered out as the feeling of dread washed over her like a bucket of water. 

 

Lily didn’t know if she would be able to fight off anyone since her magical core was still weak, but she could cast a few spells they might not be as effective but it’s still something to protect herself and her children. As if someone cast a cooling spell the room temperature just dropped, this cold ting hits her body as the door slammed open to show the one man she never wanted to see a day in her life. His ruby red eyes held her in some sort of trance like a snake watching its prey. His face was a mix between a snow white and a pale grey like he was sick with dragon pox.

 

He was ready to strike at any moment but she held his gaze with just as much courage, green against red. “Voldemort.” she was told to never say his name since it would give him more power Lily didn’t care, he was a man who was going to harm her children and she could care less of a name he picked for himself. A sinister smirk was on his snake like face as he opened his mouth, “Lily Potter-”, he drawled out, “-we finally meet. A fierce muggle-born who has such strengths, such a shame you weren’t a pure-blood. Your talents could have been a great use for me in my circle..”

 

Lily was conflicted did he really just complement her while downplaying her heritage? Before she should really comment to what he said he lets out an exaggerated sigh with a look of boredom.

 

“Now..step aside and your pathetic life along with your husband will be spared..I would hate to leave one of your children orphaned with no one to care for them or worse with one parent. The choice is yours..” they stood in silence as she was processing what he was saying to her. James was alive and well downstairs, he was probably hurt with a head wound that would be nasty if left untreated, she could die right here in front of her children and leave him to care for the kids or he would die and she didn’t have the slightest clue on how to raise a baby on her own...

 

Or...he’ll kill one her gifts of life leaving her to grieve in the knowledge that she was the one who got her child killed. A fierce glare was one her face as she growled out behind clenched teeth, “No..” Voldemoret's face fell before his snake like eyes become slits from growing anger, “What did you say?” Lily pointed her wand at the man snake, “I said _no_ damn it! You will not be killing my children, you won’t be killing me nor my husband! I don’t know what sort of sick twisted game any of you people are playing but you will NOT be holding my life or my children's lives dangling over the edge waiting for something to catch a bite!”

 

Voldemort stood in the doorway as he looked over the red haired woman, her words did move him slightly, she would’ve been a great asset to the cause but he can tell that she didn’t want anything to do with this war, she was neither dark, light, or grey she was Lily Potter nee Evans a muggle born witch who only wanted the best life for her children and the family. Sighing as he closed his eyes then looking over to the woman, such a waste of a witch, but he’ll keep his word for a friend.  

 

“Such bold words coming from someone who might die.” he hears her breath hitch but she didn’t back down, good. “No wonder he wanted me to spare you.” that caught her attention as her guard was let down just a bit before he yelled out, “ _Expelliarmus!_ ” her wand flew into his other hand as he snapped it in two right in front of her. That confident feeling was slowing starting to fall as she saw her wand fall to the floor with a thud on the wooden floor. Was this how she was really going to die? With her children sound asleep behind her, and one of them was going to be killed while the other is living with a grieving father...it wasn’t fare.

 

She closed her eyes as she accepted her fate from Lady Magic, she wasn’t going to grovel or beg for her life like a weak witch, she would keep her head high till her last breath. A chuckle left his lips as he looked at the proud witch before him, no fighting, just accepting her fate like a normal human. She wasn’t going to beg for her life she was going to just let Death take her life for others to live. “ _Stupefy._ ” he says and watched as her body hit the wall on the other side of the baby crib. She knocked her head back on the wall as she slid down the wall. Her head slumped forward. Blood was slowly trickling down the side of her face as she sat there silently. 

 

Voldemort slowly glides over to the crib where both babies were wide awake from the loud noise. Both brothers looked around the room; where was their mother? Why is this scary looking man staring at them like that? Did papa leave as well? Hayden started crying in distressed this red eyed man scared him and he wanted his mama and papa to save him and his little brother from this man. Those snake like eyes noticed how both brothers were the same but terrible different from one another. The one crying had a reddish brown color to his hair while the other had more wavy dark brown hair.

 

The one with wavy hair was a little smaller than the other one, Voldemort could clearly tell he was the younger one...but his eyes..those emerald green eyes just like his mother. Those green eyes gazed into his red ones, like his mother, they held defiance and the raw courage that was coming from his small body. Growing annoyed with the oldest screaming he puts a silencing charm on him to cancel him out.

 

His gaze stayed on the younger son then raising an eyebrow when the child started giggling with glee while kicking his chubby feet into the air like this was a moment to start playing. The power coming off this green eyed child made him shiver in excitement and anticipation. His power was mesmerizing...he felt like him. A sinister smile formed on his face he knew this child was the one from the prophecy, but, why not just kill two birds with one stone? As the old saying goes - why would he only kill this one child with the risk of the other one coming after him long with the Order of Phoenix.

 

With a flick of his wand the silencing charm fell and the older child looked at him in fear as his face was bright red with tear streaks, he damaged his throat from screaming so much. With his wand in hand he points it at the two babies in the crib, Harry kept his gaze as he held his older brothers hand...the mans mouth opened to say those words that would change his life forever. 

 

“ _Avada Kedavra!_ ” 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

_**Sinister plans and Where’s my baby** _

 

* * *

 

 

Albus Dumbledore always believed that Light triumphed Dark in the magical world. Ever since he defeated Grindelwald there was an ongoing trend of people flocking towards for help or to make changes in the British wizarding world. He has a hand in what goes on in the Ministry because of the current Minister, Cornelius Fudge, believed everything that came out of his mouth as well as being Chief Warlock in Wizengamot, it all falls into place. As much as people asked him to become the new Minister of Magic Albus settled for being the Headmaster for Hogwarts. Of course he had some people wish for his removal because he took out some classes from the curriculum that Dippet had in place, he never listened since those classes catered to children within the Dark Arts and he didn’t want that. 

 

Even now when he heard the prophecy from that new Divination teacher he hired that a child will kill the Dark Lord, Albus did not hesitate to tell his Order. The only two couples that were expecting a child were Frank and Alice Longbottom as well as James and Lily Potter. Lily seems like the better option since she was giving birth to twins, both boys, but Albus didn’t want to take any chances. Once they gave birth both families immediately went into hiding. Albus had an idea that the eldest son of James and Lily will be the savior of the Light and to kill You - Know - Who. When he first saw Lily two weeks before she gave birth he could feel the magic coming off the child..the youngest one however had weak magic. What will he do with the youngest child? As much as it pained him, he will have to get rid of the child and bring him back to the wizarding world for his schooling. 

 

Albus was a bit upset when Lily stopped showing up to the meetings, when questioned, James would give the same answer “Lily is taking care of the kids! You know how new mothers are!” but the twinkling eyed wizard knew that she was avoiding him and keeping him at a safe distance away from her children. Taking things into his own hands he put James under the Imperius Curse to disown little Harry, while doing that he made the male put all of Harry’s money in his name so that when the child turns eleven he would become his magical guardian. Harry was going to stay with his mothers sister Petunia Dursley for the duration of his life till he was ready to be brought back.  

 

Along with Moody, Sirius and Severus they apparition at the Potter house in Godtic’s Hollow. The door was blown off its hinges and the living was a complete mess. The wards went off when there was a meeting and Albus concealed his smile, everything was going according to plan. At the end of the hall laid James Potter slumped over without his glasses. Sirius rushed over to his best friend to see what wounds he could heal right away. Moody searched around the house to see if anyone else was around. Albus just stood there at the door, his personal elf take Harry brought him to Hagrid to fill out the rest of the plan. Snape looked at the headmaster from the corner of his eye but continued into the house to check up on Potter and Black. 

 

James had a bruised lip along with a gash on the side of his head, he fell into a glass door that was for the family heirlooms and a piece of glass was stuck in the gash. His glasses were broken so he might have to get a new pair since his old ones aren’t savable anymore. Severus removed the glass and treated the wound then wrapped bandages around the males head to keep the wound secure. James groans while Sirius took his time to help his friend off the floor, “Siri..w-what happened?” he clutched his head in agony, “Why does my head feel heavy?” 

 

Severus looked down at the male with a blank look on his face. He must’ve hit his head that hard then huh, “You were attacked Potter. You - Know - Who found your house..” James looked up at the hooked nose male then his eyes widened, “You have a nasty cut on the side of your head mate. Albus and Moody are looking around to see if anyone else is around or in the house.” James then jumped up almost falling to his feet, “Lily! The kids! Are they okay?” he looked around frantically to see his redheaded wife and two little boys. They were his life and if he lost them he didn’t know what he would do with himself. “They should be-” Severus grabbed the panicking man by his arm and growled out, “Sit still you fool! You still have a head wound and can barely stand, now is not the time for your Gryffindor heroics!” James flinched back as he grabbed his head in pain again. Severus leaves the two males to talk as he makes his way up the stairs. “Don’t worry mate...Snape is going upstairs to check up on them. Let's get you on the couch to rest up for a bit.” he overheard Sirius as he made it to the second floor. 

 

Severus looked around till he saw one door open and guessed it was the nursery room. Walking inside he rushed over to Lily who was groaning in pain/ Kneeling next to her he patched up her head wound as well, “Lily? Can you hear me?” he said softly to not startle her. Lily blinked a couple of times as she looked up to see who was speaking to her, “Sev…” she whispered and he held back a sob, “Yes..I’m here Lil..” With his hands up to show that he means no harm he couldn’t help but look into those vibrant green eyes, seeing how the now look so dull like she aged a couple of years. Her red hair was matted because of the dried blood from the head wound at the back of her head. 

 

Moody and Albus came upstairs to see the two of them and Moody looked over to the crib to see one one baby, the youngest runt was missing. Lily looked over to the crib as well, her breath hitched...it felt like the world was coming down crashing onto her shoulders as she lets out a broken sob. Her heart felt heavy as she stumbled to get up swatting away Severus’s arms as he tried to help her up. Hayden was looking around to see these adults, his throat was hurting and he tried to let out a cry but could only whimper in fear. His little brother was gone. A weird looking animal with large floppy ears took his unconscious brother leaving Hayden to sit and whimper out to the room in hopes of someone hearing him. 

 

“Harry?” 

 

Where Harry normally slept was now empty, his favorite stuffed panther he named Sebby was missing a leg and his favorite blanket was gone. Lily backed away from the crib while clutching her head. The three men could only watch as she had her breakdown, it broke Severus more since he knew he couldn’t do anything about it. Tears streamed down her face while she continuously muttered, “No no no no no!” she screamed out in anguish feeling like she was just hit with the Crucio curse. Albus took a small step towards her, her magic was rising significantly as her emotions took over her judgment. “Lily-” she ran past him and into the hall. Stumbling a bit as she clutched to the wall as she made her way to the stairs, “HARRY!” she screamed at the top of her lungs. 

 

Downstairs Sirius and James looked up to see Lily frantically running around. “Lils?” James said softly. Lily turned her head, “He’s gone James! He’s gone!” a broken sound came from her mouth as she clutched the panther to her chest. Sirius could help but ask, “Who’s gone Lily…” Tears were streaming down her face again “HARRY! HARRY IS GONE!” James jumped from his seat, “What!?” Before anyone could say or do anything Lily ran out the house as she started calling for her green eyed child. She hoped if he heard her voice he would call back out to her like he always did when they played together in the backyard, but she knew that wasn’t going to happen. Severus and James ran over to the weeping woman to catch her as she fell to the ground. 

 

She hugged both males close to her as she lets out her wails of anguish, “Where’s my baby James? Where’s my baby? My baby...my baby...my baby..” she kept saying as both males tried to hold it together for the broken hearted woman. James was silently crying but didn’t make a sound as he tried to be strong for his wife. Severus was at a loss for words to see his best friend like this, but he could feel her pain. When he first for a picture of Harry when he was born and Lily told him in a letter that he was Harry’s godfather he was over the moon. Even though he didn’t show his emotions much around the rest of them, Harry and Lily were the only two that held a place in his heart. A tear rolled down his face as well as he heard those unanswered whispers come her mouth. 

 

   

**――――――――――――――――**

 

Once everyone left the house, only Lily, James, and Albus sat in the deathly quiet home. Sirius took Hayden away for a bit to his home that he shared with Remus so that the three of them could talk in private. Lily was silent the rest of the right..everything felt like a haze a blurry feeling that she couldn’t get rid of. Her heart felt heavy in her chest as she thought of her green eyed little boy again while tears slipped down her blotchy red face. How could she let him be taken or worse killed? She felt like she failed her role as a mother by letting her children be put in danger like that...and the man responsible was in front of her with those twinkling eyes she so desperately wanted to blind. 

 

If only he didn’t hear that prophecy then her little Harry would be alive. He would be upstairs in his crib with this older brother playing with this panther or laughing with her when she played mini tricks on him with her wand by making the toys float in the air. Their family could’ve lived in the many homes that the Potters had for years while the war raged on, why did they have to fight in a war? Why couldn’t they had just left the country, leave everything and everyone they know behind and just start new? Why are they fighting blindly behind a man who didn’t even want to fight a person himself, but to think that killing a child would be the best thing for the wizarding world? 

 

Why..

 

Why..

 

WHY?

 

James could feel his wife's magic thumping wildly around them. Her anger was making her lose control as he looked over to the broken cup set his mother owned start to rattle violently on the ground. Taking her hand he squeezed her hand to calm her down. Albus watched the young couple with uncaring eyes as he looked at the red headed witch, her eyes were dull as she glared at him with such hate that it made a shiver roll down his spine. She knew that this was his fault, but she didn’t know that he was the one who took her child. With a sigh he took out his wand and pointed to Lily first, “ _Obliviate._ ” James jumped up when his wife slumped forward a bit and he turned to Albus who was now pointing his wand to him, “Sir-..” 

 

“Sorry my boy..” 

 

Albus said the same spell to James and he slumped over a bit as well. Albus didn’t hesitate to change their memories immediately after that. He gave them the memory that Hayden was their only son, they were attacked and Hayden defeated the Dark Lord once and for all. Harry James Potter was no more, never born, never spoken of. Once he was finished, Albus left the house to tell the Order the good news. Of course taking their child was extreme but…

 

It’s for the greater good, wasn’t it?   

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for reading my story so far, this is the first fan fiction I'm writing and it's nice to see that people like it!  
> Just wanted to clear up some confusion; I have deleted some chapters cause they seemed a little....off for my taste and I decided that I would write a few new chapters that would add a bit for incite on what's to come in this story. 
> 
> Can't wait to see what you guys think of it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet Celia you guys!  
> Warning: mentioning on abuse (both mental/ physical) and miscarriages

**_Knocks on the door brings surprises {1}_ **

* * *

 

Celia regrets getting married young, she was nineteen years old with so much life in her. She wonders how she fell into the sweet nothings and kind gestures that Atticus bestowed upon her, her mother raised her to have a good head on her shoulders and to not fall for a man’s words. Yes, here she is crying in her back yard in the dead of night while Atticus is out doing Lord knows what or who. Sometimes, Celia wonders what her life would have been like if she didn’t try so hard to grow up fast at a young age. Who would she be at this moment in time? Will her ambitions still be the same? Would she still be with her mama on the ranch in the sunny Texan heat or watching the clear night sky with Rhea to see the stars and moon just shining down on them?

 

Most days she puts on a brave face when going outside of her boring home in Little Whining but no matter how many times she keeps it up the people in the little village always find a way to make her feel like the lowest human being in the world. In book club she can hear the women whispering about her; from her looks, how she dresses, the way she dresses, how she talks, and even her damn hair color! 

 

 Women who are about twenty or thirty years her senior just talking about her like they were at the school yard gossiping about the next best thing. Her mother didn’t want to marry young but because of dire circumstances she didn’t have a choice. Celia had a choice; she made a dumb one and now regrets letting the _love of her life_ force her into things she didn’t want to do…. even after a few years of trying to have a baby, nothing ever seems to go right for her. Was her younger self looking at her in discuss? Yelling at her about how this man has ruined them, made them throw away their hopes and dreams to travel the world, forcing her to cut off her ties with Rhea because she was a dark-skinned woman!

 

Celia could barely look at herself in the mirror any more without those thoughts that cloud her mind tear into her very soul an make her wither to the floor in pain…she wishes that her mother was here to comfort her like she did when she was a little girl but the reality of it all is that her mother probably wants nothing to do with her anymore.

 

Celia wipes away her tears as she bitterly says to herself, “Celia Ann Foote. Heiress to the Foote family fortune, a broken witch who just buried her third child…a disgraces to the Foote name who should be burned at the steak for marrying a man who killed her soul.”

 

In front of her were the makeshift graves she made for her unborn children. Three years did they try for a child; three years of joy, arguments, pain, fear, disappointment, and anger. When she found out she was pregnant with her first child, a little girl who she wanted to name Martha after her mothers’ sister who died when she was young. Celia had everything planned out all the toys, clothes and her little bed that rocked with the help of a bit magic on her part. When Atticus found out she was going to have a daughter he hit her. Threw her down the stairs that resulted in a broken wrist and a bruised cheek. When she had doctor visits, she would make up lies for what?

 

To protect Atticus?

 

Her dignity?

 

She could hear the women whispering about her when she passed by and she would confide to her unborn child. Losing her little girl made her question if she was a good mother. How did she loose her? Finding Atticus’s clothing that had lipstick markings with a cheap color red all over the collar. She was around three months when she felt a sudden shift in the room, her outfit was ruined with blood and she let out a blood curdling scream that alerted the neighbors who found her wide eyed trying to wipe away the blood. Of course, when Atticus found out he only smiled at her and said he was glad they could try again.

 

The second child put her into a deep depression. A little boy, Atticus was over the moon and back when he knew he was going to have a little boy. He brought all the clothes and toys, he even picked out the colors to his room. Celia didn’t even feel like she was a part of planning her son’s life but only a vessel to birth him. Her thoughts were more loud telling her to kill her child because he wasn’t bringing the happiness she wanted in her life, but she ignored them and kept her smiling face. Celia lost little Jacob, she named him after her grandpapa, when getting into an argument with Atticus. They were in public when it happened…in the middle of a store. They got into a heated argument when he pushed her into a rack of clothing she fell on her stomach and lost her second child.

 

Their marriage has been on the rocks ever since that day, no matter what time of day it was, he finds a way to blame her for losing their second child. The words he said were down right evil, sometimes she wished she took his words to heart an ended her life. Even now as she looks down at the grave of her third child she wonders if the Lord would send her to eternal damnation for ending her life. Her children’s graves stare back at her as if their souls were watching their grieving mother hold herself up as much as she can. Celia made sure that each of them had a little trinket of their own that she wanted to gift them when they were born; her daughter Martha would’ve gotten a handmade doll that Celia took the time to create, her sweet little boy Jacob had her grandpapa’s sketch book (Celia had a feeling that her son loved the arts because whenever she started speaking to him about music or artist her magic would spike a little), and baby Sarah got her first flower kit. It wasn’t fair that her children aren’t here with her. Has Celia done something wrong in her past life to have Lady Magic cause her this much pain?

 

Was she not allowed the happiness that other women experience?

 

Was she damned to this never-ending cycle of hell that she lives in till one day Atticus decides to still her final breath?

 

 Looking back to the graves she gives a little shiver as the nightly air nips her naked arms, she forgot to grab a robe. On the little tomb stones their full names were written out, if she ever thought of leaving Atticus, she gave her children her maiden name since she holds more power out of the two of them.          

 

 

 _Martha Elizabeth Foote_  
  
Jacob Jason Foote II  
  
Sarah Margaret “Marg” Foote

  
              Her light blue nightgown was spotted with dirt and blood at the bottom of the trim. Her face was bright red from sweat and a headache came along. Freshly painted toes were now ruined since her now cold feet are bare. Icy blue eyes were red from crying so much that her cheeks are now puffy. A choked-out sob came from her throat as she looks down at the grave of her third child. She lost her third baby tonight after finding some _women’s_ underwear in her husbands’ pants pocket. Like a repeat of the first baby the stress caused her to lose her baby. Thinking fast she gathered the garden supplies; a shovel, a tombstone that she hides behind the large flowerpots, extra dirt and her wand. She took her dead child and put her in the hole that she dug up and covered it. Then carving out the words of her daughter’s name she sat it at the head of the grave and left a flower to grow there. Her children’s death won’t be in vain, she makes a garden around their graves each of them having their own flower theme that Celia picks out when in her deep depression.

 

Then for the cycle to start over again.  
  
And again.  
  
And again….  
  
              A never-ending cycle of him wanting a child, her getting pregnant then him leaving at night and coming home smelling of cheap perfume and whiskey. Sometimes he’ll yell or smack her from time to time, but it wasn’t her fault...right?

 

Looking down at her dirt cover hands she sighs; with a flick of her wand the tools went back into the shed then locked the door. Her headache was beginning to get worse so she looked down at the little graves with a smile, “Goodnight my children…mama will be dreaming of you.” Celia walks back in the warm home and makes sure to clean up the dirt that she tracked in. As she made her way into the rest of the house, she wanted to burn everything in sight.

 

Atticus took control of everything; from how she acted, looked, spoke, how she cleaned and cooked or how to decorate the home they live in. Sometimes Celia wished that she had the heart to throw an Unspeakable curse at her dear _husband_ but refrains from doing so because it would look bad on her family name and because he was a no-mag. The record player was playing some soothing jazz at a low level; she moves over to the kitchen to make herself some tea to calm her nerves She turned the pot on with some milk, she was going to make a classic remedy that her mother always made her when she wasn’t feeling her best; hot honey milk with peppermint. It always does the trick.

 

Thinking of her mother she wipes away a lone tear, her poor mother must be worried sick about her! Her brother is probably making holes in her prized carpet from Russia making her fuss at the young man. Sadly, smiling at those memories, she sits at the table while the kettle was on the stove. Celia missed her family dearly, her mother’s deep southern accent that always made her heart flutter and her short form that Celia always teased her about. Her younger brother Adler was her little shadow.

 

He looked exactly like her from the hair down to the smile, whenever he saw her, he would overthrow her with compliments on how she looked as well as how her life was “so much better” than his own. Maybe one day she can sneak out while Atticus is out and visit her family on the ranch in Texas. An International Portkey was expensive, but she could access her vault and take out a couple of coins to buy one to visit, or she could Floo call them. The possibilities were endless on how she could visit her family again. Looking out the open window as the breeze flows in making the curtains move, she calls out to her family’s house elf.

“Hetty.”

 

A sudden ‘pop’ was made as the adorable looking elf looked at her mistress with such love. Hetty was a gift from her mother to Celia when she got married. Since Atticus didn’t know she was a witch she had to hide Hetty with her mother for the time being. Hetty was like another sibling to Celia and she made sure to treat the female elf as such. Dressed in a wrap-around royal blue dress with the family’s golden brooch clipping it together around her chest. Her tennis ball sized eyes shed some tears as she looked at her mistress. “Mistress Lia! Oh, how Hetty has missed mistress, yes she has!” Celia looked over at her elf and gave a soft smile, “And I have missed you Hetty. There wasn’t a single day that you or my family were not on my mind.”  Hetty looked at her mistress with knowing look in her eye, she knew of her Mistresses husband and how he was a bad man! A very bad man who always hurt her Mistress Lia! If she wasn’t ordered to stay on the ranch, she would’ve protected her mistress from the bad man!

 

Celia gets up to turn off the kettle and pours her drink,” Hetty, I need you to clean up the upstairs bathroom. There was a…accident and any sign of the mess made needs to be completely gone. Understood Hetty.”

 

Hetty nods her head making her floppy ears move, “Yes Mistress Lia! Hetty will make sure everything is clean! Yes, she will!”

 

Celia watched as the little elf popped away while she sits down at the table again with her drink in hand. The sudden silence made her retreat into her mind. Tears freely fall down her face and she doesn’t even try to stop them. A sob racks her body as the cup is thrown across the room making it shatter against the wall. Hetty popped back down to the kitchen and sees the mess. With a snap of her fingers it disappears as she looks over to her broken Mistress.  Celia didn’t even notice that Hetty came back till she felt two tiny arms wrap around her head. A violent sob came out as she felt those arms tighten around her.

 

“I **HATE** it here Hetty! This place is so cold and dreary, and the people here like to point out every flaw I have…Atticus makes me feel like a trapped bird that is only good for singing and looking pretty but I can’t live like this! I want mama, Adler and grandpapa back in my life. I want to feel the summer heat on my face and be with the animals on the ranch…I want to come home.”

 

Hetty could only listen to the young woman plea and beg to go back home and Hetty wouldn’t hesitate to take her back to America. A few hours pass before Celia cried herself to sleep. The stress of losing her child, knowing that Atticus was out again and to see her beloved elf was too much for her to handle. Hetty carefully levitates her off the ground and up the stairs to the guest bedroom. She snapped her fingers again replacing the soiled nightgown she was wearing.    
                            

Hetty made sure to clean up downstairs so that her mistress could get some rest. She also packed a bag for her once morning comes Celia was going back home to her true family. It was around two in the morning when Hetty heard a banging at the front door. The little house elf was shaking at the savagery non-magical beings had. Banging on the door like an Ogre! Marching up to the door she opens it to see nothing there. The village was quiet, the streetlamps were lit nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Her large ears twitch at the sound of cooing beneath her feet, looking down she sees a wicker basket with a white blanket wrapped around a tiny body. Hetty picks up the basket and removes the blanket to show large jade green eyes looking back at her. A squeak leaves as she holds the baby close to her chest then looks around to see who was lurking around the corner. Both walk back into the warm house an Hetty closed the door back. She also locks it since she knows her mistresses’ husband has _forgotten_ his keys.     
  
The boy was a cute looking thing, not as cute as her mistress and master, but he was cute, nonetheless. Wasn’t much of it but his black hair was wild, his dark slightly tan skin was red from being in the cold so Hetty put a healing charm on the little one. Snapping her fingers once more a little rocker was before her and she places the baby inside.

 

“Hetty will make sure mistress sees to you little master, yes she will.”  

 

* * *

 

 

Celia woke up the next morning with the warmth of the morning sun kissing her face. Opening her eyes, she looks around to see that she was in the guest bedroom and not her own. Hetty must’ve just laid her here since it was closer to the stairs. A playful moan leaves her chest once she was hit with an amazing aroma; coffee and waffles. Atticus didn’t allow her to eat waffles or anything fatty along with the taste of coffee so desperately misses. Her mouth salivates as the smell covers her nose, her mind wonders back to when she had waffles and coffee with her mother and younger brother surrounding her. The memory plays making a sad smile lands on her face as she remembers her life back in the states. Brushing her blond curls from her face she ties it up in a bun before leaving her bed to head to the bathroom. Luckily the guest bedroom had its own bathroom. When turning on the light her reflection stares back at her.

 

 

Was she heartbroken at what she saw? Yes, staring back at her was the shell of a broken woman. Her once flawless tanned skin was now pale from the change of atmosphere; icy blue eyes were not dull, and her eyes were blotchy from crying so much. She could see why Atticus said the things he said she wasn’t the same woman she was three years ago; she was a mess. Shaking her head from those thoughts she turned on the shower and let her hair down. From this day forward, Celia Ann Foote, was no longer a footstool for people to use as they pleased. Once finished with her shower she looked for an outfit for today…she was nervous to dress how she did when she was younger, a girly girl at heart, she loved the skirts and dresses. Atticus wanted her to wear pants or long sleeve shirts or things that weren’t feminine. That happens no more!

 

 

Hetty was in the kitchen making a medium sized meal for her mistress as well as a bottle for the little master when her large ears picked up the sound of heels clicking down the stairs. She turns her head and covers her mouth to hide her squeal while Celia looked bashful.

 

 

A semi tight knee length pale pink shirt dress with three brown buttons undone, around her waist was a large brown belt with a silver buckle and on her feet were a pair of light pink block heel sandals. Celia’s hair was in a bun again but this time she let a few curls fall around her face. She had on some colorless lip-gloss that made her lips pop out. Hetty clapped her hands as she looked up at her mistress, she was very proud of her, yes, she was! “Mistress Lia looks like her old self again!” Celia blushed lightly as she curled a piece of hair while looking down, “It was time for a change Hetty…and last night was my wake-up call.” Celia walked into the kitchen a plate of food was already in front of her. Two large Belgium waffles with butter, Kings syrup topped off with a couple of slices of strawberries and bananas. On the plate was a sunny-side-up egg and next to the plate was a bowl of grits with sugar topped off with a steaming hot cup of coffee. Celia looked over to her elf as she gave a grateful smile, “Everything looks lovely Hetty. Thank you for making this for me.” Hetty beamed at the praise she was given.

 

 

As Celia was eating, she could hear the rattling of a toy coming from the front room. Looking up from her half-eaten plate she gave a confused look over to her nervous elf. “Hetty…why did I just hear a rattle in the living room?” Hetty looked down at her bare feet before she snapped her fingers making Celia jump when a baby crib was next to her. Peeking into the crib her heart was singing to Lady Magic for blessing her with a baby. The little boy looked so happy as he continued to shake the rattle around.

             

 

 

 Those little giggles made her put down her fork and knife to pick up the little bundle and he looked at her with his emerald green eyes; icy blue meets emerald green. A smile breaks out on her face as the little boy grabbed a piece of her hair looking at it with such fascination. She holds him to her chest then looks over at Hetty, “You didn’t steal a baby did you Hetty?” Hetty shakes her head, “Hetty does not steal! Hetty would never steal a little baby! Hetty found him last night when she put mistress to bed last night!” Celia was a bit surprised as her gaze shifted to the sleeping baby again. She could feel that he was a wizard, his magic was calling to her and she answered back, like it was missing a puzzle piece. In her mind she wanted to keep the baby for herself, this was a sign from Lady Magic, and she wanted to take it! But…her heart couldn’t handle someone soon coming to take the baby back, _her_ baby back.

 

 

Hetty looked at her mistress as a strange look gleamed in her eyes, she knew whenever she had that look in her eye, she had an idea. “Hetty,” she started. “Go get me a piece of parchment and a quill…I’m going to write my mother and brother...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I can get out two chapters today, if not Chapter 5 will be up! 
> 
> Have a lovely day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Alder and Annmarie Foote guys...  
> How will they react when receiving a letter from Celia after three years?

**_Knocks on the door brings surprises {2}_ **

  

 

* * *

 

 

           

“Mama! Mama!” a childish voice called out in the quiet manor.

 

 

Bright blue eyes searched wildly for the woman in question, every study, library, and green room is where the young male checked for his mother. His bright blond hair was all over the place as he searched high an low his tanned skin was flushed red from so much running. A frown fell upon his face as he opened another door to see no one in it. Alder huffed in annoyance while running a hand through his hair. “Where the hell is that woman?” he questioned to himself. The young male clutched the envelope tightly to his chest as his heart raced to find his mother so that they can read the letter together.

 

             

It appears Lady Magic and Lady Moon has answered his prayer when he wished for his older sister to return to their lives. Well, she didn’t “return” so to speak, but wrote a letter. It didn’t matter to the young male since he couldn’t be happier to see _some_ sign that his sister was alive and breathing. He was in the main study doing paperwork when he heard a tapping at his window. Never did he expect to see his older sister’s elf owl looking back at him, he rushed from his seat forgetting about the unfinished paperwork to let in the tiny owl. Said owl hopped on the male’s shoulders as he fed it some treats; his nerves were a wreak as he gazed at the letter. His hands were shaking so much that he had to clutch the letter rightly in his hands. Forgetting his paperwork, he made a dash down the corridor to locate his mother.

 

 

 “Cider!” a ‘pop’ was heard as the male elf looked up at his master with pride. Like all the other elves in the Foote family, they all dressed in the royal blue toga like outfit with the family brooch standing brightly on their chest. “What can Cider do for Master Alder?” Alder looked down at the wide-eyed elf with a soft smile. “Can you take me to my mother Cider, I have a letter from sister dear.” Cider gasped as his Master. Mistress Celia wrote at last! All the elves knew how much the Master Alder and Lady Annmarie were broken when Mistress Celia was forced to leave home. It’s been 3 ½ years since she left, but to everyone in the manor, it felt like a century. Cider took his hand and they both popped over to the lake out back. Alder wanted to smack himself for forgetting his mothers favorite spot, but he   

 

  

“Thank you, Cider, you may go now.”  His gaze didn’t leave his mother’s sitting figure. Smoothing out his white shirt he walked over to his mother calmly but with a sense of urgency.  

 

 

Annmarie Foote was a soft looking woman with a heart of gold. She never had much to say to folk, she mostly stayed in her family circle. Growing up she was known as the ‘deadly belle of the south’ by those in the pure-blood community. Her southern attitude made some shake at the knees when getting on her bad side, there was also a known rumor that she used an unforgivable curse on her now ex-husband. When she was questioned about it, she only smiles with a soft laugh, but only her family knows the truth. Not only was she known for that, but her beauty shocks many. Standing at five foot one, she was plump woman with wide hips an large chest. Deeply tanned skin that glowed in the sun, large bright blue doe like eyes with long lashes, full pale pink lips and bright blonde curly hair that stayed in a short bob. Alder could never get tired of his mother’s beauty; it really amazes him at how much this woman was his mother and that Celia was his big sister. All three of them made a beautiful family when standing next to each other. Sometimes, being a Dark wizard really does play off in the looks department.

 

 

Annmarie was feeding the ducks in the lake. Their quaking reached Alder’s ears as well as her quiet humming, it sounded like Mozart, but he couldn’t tell which piece it was. Since it was a bit cooler today, she was wearing a soft green empire dress that flowed around her, her feet were poking out under her. Her flats were beside her along with the overturned book that sat at the base of the black cherry tree. “Mother! I was looking all over for you.” Alder said as he came up beside her. A soft chuckle was heard as she continued to throw seeds at the awaiting ducks, “Clearly you were not looking heard enough my flower.” Her gaze turns upwards to her son, “What is so important that got you runnin’ around all flushed face? It wouldn’t be a certain potions master would it?” she teased. Alder coughed in his hand fiddling with the envelope.

 

 

“It’s…not that mother.”

 

 

“Then what is it? Speak child.” She edged on. The seeds were put away by the book and she gets to her feet to face her son. Her nervous looking son.

 

 

“It’s from Celia mother.”

 

 

Alder wasn’t quick enough to move as his mother grabbed his shirt. Forced down to her height he looked into her bright eyes, the sense of desperation was apparent in her expression, making Adler hesitate to continue speaking. “If this is one of your ‘silly’ games, I will not hesitate to send you packing to live with cousin Henry.” The male shuddered at the threat. “This isn’t a joke mama…it was her owl that delivered the letter. I have it here, see.” The white envelope the blue seal was in her face as she took it out of his grasp Annmarie's heart was beating a mile per minute as she looked at the envelope. Breaking the seal, she opens the letter and starts reading aloud while Alder stood in suspense.   

 

“ ** _Dear_** _**Mother and Brother**_ ,

 

**_It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?_ **

_**3 years away from home feels like an eternity. Within those 3 years many things have happened in my life. Mother, you were right when you called me foolish to marry at nineteen, “You have your whole life ahead of you. You want to throw that away for a false man giving you open-ended dreams?” Is what you told me on my wedding day. The resentment I felt that day was painful, though now at twenty-two, I feel that fantasy land crumbling around me. A fantasy that blinded me. I lost three of my children─** _

****

A tear stain was smudging the ink on the paper. 

****

****

**_─since I have been married to this man. The abuse, adultery, lying and so much more has caused me great pain of losing my only salvation in this hell. I buried the third last night.._ **

****

****

Annmarie covered her mouth as Alder took the letter to continue reading where his mother left off. Holding her close to his chest as she wept. It was hard for him to keep everything in, but he’ll continue to be strong from for his mother.

 

              

**_...a baby girl... her name was going to be Sarah. Sarah Margret “Marg” Foote. My youngest little girl. The other two were buried before her; Martha and Jacob ii. When you visit, would you take pleasure into seeing their gardens? see their garden? their souls grow so beautifully. Like the flowers they were supposed to bloom into. I feel as though this is karma for leaving you two in American. A harsh karma but a necessary one to make my learn._ **

****

****

**_On a lighter note─_ **

****

**_Brother, England is a terrible place to live! The summers we went with grandpapa to the villa as children were “livelier” but to live here on a day to day basis is like a test of patients! _ **

****

****

**_But that is not why I’m writing you today. Last night Hetty found a baby at my doorstep while I was sleeping. Not note. Not even documents to register him in the system. Only a blanket and basket. It is like whoever left this baby here didn’t think the little suckle was going to live into the next morning. His magic is calling out to me and I want to raise him as a Foote heir. My heir. My son._ **

****

****

**_I wish to adopt him._ **

****

****

**_I know it sounds like malarkey my soul is telling me this is another chance not only for me but for our family._ **

****

****

**_You can Floo through my personal fireplace; password is “Southern Flare”._ **

****

****

**_I can’t wait to see you two again..._ **

****

****

**_Love,_ **

**_Celia A. Foote_ **

**_Heiress to the Noble House of Foote_ **

****

****

**_P.S. Alder, congrats on your apprenticeship with a potions master._ **

**_I knew you could do it brother <3_**”

****

****

 

There was a moment of silence as both took their time to take in the words they just read. Annmarie sniffled while wiping her eyes. Sighing, she looked downcast, 

as much as she wanted to curse her daughters name to hell and back, she couldn’t do that to her. She lost any aspects of having a family no thanks to that disgusting man that stole their piece of sunshine from their little family. Annmarie wanted to curse that man but doing so would entitle a visit from MACUSA officials’, and older women didn’t what to happen again. Her little girl wanted her children to take her last name, and when she became pregnant with them their names popped up on the tapestry under her own and her _husbands_ , since they were dead, they faded away to a grey color. Annmarie didn’t want to think about the pain her little girl went through…nor the pain she endured last night. She didn’t want her living in that country any longer with that man-

 

 

Yes. Her decision was finial.

 

 

“Alder go pack us a bag of warm clothes. We’re taking a little trip to England to see your dear sister.”

 

               

* * *

 

 

Celia was in the kitchen doing some therapeutic cleaning. Earlier that day she went to a Divorce lawyer; he was a half-blood. A nice looking man who was surprised to see a pure-blood witch such as herself to walking through his doors, but very helpful indeed. It won’t be hard to win her case since she was well-off and didn’t need her husband’s money, though she was keeping the house since she brought it when they moved. The divorce papers were on the kitchen table already signed by herself and her lawyer, all she needed was Atticus to sign the papers himself and she’ll be set free at last. A letter came to her two days ago when she was in the sunroom with the little emerald eyed baby. Her mother’s owl, a Northern saw-whet owl, Jackal had a letter in his beck. She couldn’t stop smiling that whole day even the little one noticed his “mother” was giddy. Even now, she was feeling a bit nervous on seeing them again after three years.

 

 

While she was in the kitchen Hetty was taking care of the baby in the sunroom. It was a little cloudy out right now and the baby loved being in the room where he could be around all the different flowers being grown. He was such a sweet baby. Whenever she spoke to him it was like he understood what she was saying, maybe she’s looking too much into it, but their connection was strong like his magic was recognizing her as his guardian.

 

 

The Floo bell went off, snapping her out of her thoughts, alerting her that someone was in her study.

 

 

Celia wiped her hands on a discarded towel while trying to calm her nerves. Making her way down the hall to the study she smiled at her family as her mother fussed over Alder as his hair was covered in soot. Both were going back and forth but stop when they hear that airy laugh they’ve known to love, “It’s nice to see that mother hasn’t stopped babying you little brother.” Celia was taken off guard when her mother grabbed her in a tight hug. Though shocked she slowly embraced her mother back as she laid her head on her head to breath in her scent. Her mother always smelled of flowery perfumes and homecooked meals, making Celia grip her tighter as she a sob racks her body. Alder joined the hug as well while Celia cries on her shoulder. All the grief she was feeling was now pouring out of her like waves, Alder rubs her backs while her mother shushes her while whispering in her ear. “My strong little duckling…” After a few moments Celia lets up on the crying as she wipes her eyes, a light blue hankie was put in her face. Alder chuckles, “We don’t want the proud Heiress with a blotchy face now do we?”

 

 

Leave it to her little brother to make her smile even in the darkest times.

 

 

“Thank you, brother. I’ve missed you both terribly over these three years. It just took me by surprise to see your faces again, I held the notion that you both didn’t want anything to do with me after everything that has happened.” Celia daps at her eyes again when a few loose tears slip. Annmarie looks over her daughter; she looked as though she lost some weight, her hair wasn’t as shiny, and those wrinkles made the older woman shudder. “Yes, three years. Your youthful look might be gone but that’s nothing I can’t fix my darling. Now..where is that _husband_ of yours?” she sneered. Celia sighs, “He is at work mother. Been taking the night shift since I…since I lost my son. I barely see him at home and when I do, he’s always in his study or just dropping by to wash his clothes.” Annmarie gave a stiff nod, “I want your bags packed. You will be staying in the summer villa your grandpapa has left you your bother will be staying with you while I get all of this sorted out.” Celia snapped her fingers, a large envelope was in her hands, “These are the divorce papers. I already signed them so all you need to do is get Atticus to sign mother, and _please_ don’t hurt him mother he is still a no-maj.” Annmarie covers her mouth as a giggle leaves her mouth, “I won’t harm him _too_ much my dear.”

 

Hetty popped up with the baby. He looked around with curious eyes taking in the two new faces; their magic was calling out to him as well. It might’ve been dark, but they won’t harm him like the scary wizard did. Giggling he reached up for his new mother to pick him up which she did. Turning to her gaping family she lets them see her new child, “Isn’t he beautiful? A wonderful member of the Foote family he is...”

 

 

“You weren’t joking about the child were you sister...” Alder whispered as he trailed off while looked at the wide-eyed baby.

 

The baby only giggles.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the comments guys! They really help me when I'm stuck on a chapter,  
> just seeing that people enjoy my story keeps me going!  
> Enjoy the chapter!  
> -Eww.PINK


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written last year, but I rushed the ending...I'm not happy with it but I hope it's pretty decent for you guys!  
> Chapter 7 will be much better and will close off this part of the story...(and it's going to be much MUCH longer).  
> So,stay tuned my friends!   
> -Eww.PINK

**_Free as a Bird, Goblins and Celebration_ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was finally done.

 

Her life was free.

 

Celia no longer felt like a prisoner; like that caged bird she described to Hetty that night she buried her child in her backyard. Celia couldn’t believe her eyes when she received an envelope in the mail saying that she was now legally divorced from Atticus Hudson, not believing her eyes, she made Hetty hex her a couple of times on the arm to make sure she wasn’t dreaming—Hetty put up a fight of course.

 

Atticus tried to put up a fuss but when her lawyer showed photos of Celia’s bruises before and during she was pregnant, along with himself and a brunette female in his car, leaving restaurants and photos of them in motels from time to time (Celia believes her mother had something to do with that part). It hurt her to see those photos, seeing him having the time of his life while she was at home worrying about his health and wellbeing or being fearful of when he decided to show his face in weeks. Sometimes she couldn’t help but wonder when did their relationship fall apart; was it moving to England, the pressures of being a married couple, her wanting to start a family before they really started their life.

 

When she voiced her concerns to Atticus when he signed the papers all he did was look at her with a heartless expression and said, “ _I just wanted to see if American woman are as desperate as they say they you are”_. That broke her for the first four weeks of being newly divorced…even now she ponders on what he said to her lingering in the back of her mind every time she was alone with her little boy at night.

 

Blinking away her tears she sighs letting her body relax under the Greek sun. Her body was coated in layers of sunscreen to keep her from getting sun burn but she also wanted to get the tan she lost while being cooped up in her English home back in Privet Drive. Her mother forced her out the house to enjoy some time with her brother while she and her grandpapa went to deal with the adoption. Celia was against the idea of course, but after some reassurance she reluctantly agreed to go on the trip for three four days to Zakynthos Island resort in Greece in the Ionian Sea. Her mother picked a great place; the quiet town made her feel at home like she was on her ranch in Texas. The clear blue sea put her at ease and with Alder along for the ride it was the best three days she ever had in her life. Glancing at her younger brother who was turning slightly red from the sun, but he didn’t seem to care since his face was engrossed in the magazine _Wizardnest: Nineteenth Century Wizard Fashion_. Rolling her eyes, she splashed some water at her brother her glared at her from the top on the mag.

 

Celia chuckles, but she was nervous, who wouldn’t be?

 

The little voice in her head made her write her mother last night about how things were going back in England. Her grandpapa wrote back, telling her that her mother was about to send a howler on how much she wasn’t having fun on her vacation away from home. They just brought a new home for her and her child to live in or course it was a pretty manor house with a large backyard and front yard. Celia was forever grateful for their help with everything that has happened so far. He ended off the letter with a quote from her mother, “ _Let mama handle everything_ ”. Since they were doing a blood adoption they had to do in by the Goblins. Blood adoptions were considered Dark magic because it involved the child’s blood as well as the blood of the adults adopting the child to the family. which Celia thought was outrageous; shouldn’t a child be able to look like the family members that were accepting them in their home so that they don’t feel as though they are any different from the rest of the family? For it to be “legal” her mother and grandpapa must go to Gringotts for the paperwork to show in the British Ministry along with the American Ministry. So, Celia, along with Alder, gave their mother a vial of blood for the ritual to work. It was freely given from both parties and when they get back Celia was going to name Alder as her babies’ godfather.

 

“Penny for your thoughts sister dear?” Alder asked as he turns the page while looking up to stare at his absent-minded sister.

 

Celia blinks before huffing, “Just worrying about the bathing suit brother...” she was lying of course but she didn’t want to get into it with her brother with her silly worrying.

 

Alder glanced over as she floated along the calm waters; her suit was very cute since mother picked it out for her. A baby blue white polka doted plunge swimsuit with a built-in white belt. ‘ _Mother wasn’t joking when she said she wanted Celia to enjoy herself on this trip_ ’ the male thought. Every single penny was going to spent spoiling his older sister rotten along with his new nephew, they deserved it after all.

 

“Yes, you look splendidly delicious dear sister. So, please tell me what’s _really_ going through that pretty head of yours.”

 

There was a split second of silence between them before Celia rest her hand on the ocean water, making sudden ripple effects. “I’m worried. About mother, grandpapa my son. I just got out of a terrible marriage that I was trapped in. I can still feel the lingering effects of his presence in my day to day life…what if I treat this little boy like Atticus treated me? What if something goes wrong with the adoption? Or if his parents want him back after what they did to him! I don’t that child in the presence of a family who left him on a doorstep in the dead of night. Cold and alone. A fox or a stray dog could’ve snatched him up or be made as baby food —” Celia froze as silencing charm was cast on her. Alder kept his worrying gaze on his wide-eyed sister; he was afraid as well, but not to this extent.

 

After everything that happened, he was surprised that her fears weren’t known until now. Getting out of an abusive relationship wasn’t the quickest thing someone gets over, on top of that she also had three miscarriages and her mental state might be a bit rocky for a while. Three years of lies, deception, and heart ache. Alder noticed she freezes up when there was a man in the room that wasn’t either himself or grandpapa. The divorce was a major step in the right direction, but they’ll do it in baby steps, hopefully having this new addition to the family will help with her progress.

 

“First, have some faith in mother and grandpapa sister dear. They’re doing everything they can to make sure this progress goes as smoothly as possible. Since mother sent a letter four weeks in advance, they should be prepared for them to show up, plus your son will be getting citizenship in both America and Britain so we can live in either place from time to time if things get a lil’ hectic.” He takes off the charm, “Secondly—”

 

“Ow!” he threw an empty plastic cup at her head.

 

Rubbing her head as she fixed her sunglasses, she sent a glare his way, “What the **fuck** was that for Alder!”

 

“I can feel your emotions from over here. Just. Calm. Down. Stop worrying about everything! Our parents are going to do their job and we’ll come home to see a bouncing baby boy in their arms, and you’ll be an AMAZING mother who will raise that little boy with the love and care he deserves.”

 

Silence falls between the siblings. Alder went back to his magazine while Celia shifted her gaze to the clear sky. A calming air surrounded the two as a soft chuckle left her lips, “Alright you win dear brother.”

 

“Don’t I always?”

 

“Alder...” she warned.

 

* * *

 

 

Joseph Gidden Foote was a soft hearted but prideful man. He was described as a “mother bear” by not only his family but his associates as well. A large man standing at six feet seven inches but was very heavy set that left him with what is daughter calls a _dad body_ —of course he asked one of his closest friends and they laughed when they saw the flustered looking male—though because of his height he was left with a cane since he tended to have bad knee aches from time to time. A blonde beard that was as large as his heart as well as turning white from age and a head full of blond locks that he always kept in a low ponytail to keep out of his face. As well as a pair of dark black eyes, some say it’s like looking into a black abyss when they stare into his eyes for long enough. Most mistake him as being half-giant as well (to that he lets out a belly laugh that makes being shake at the sure volume of it). But today he was a man on a mission; dressed in his fine outing robes he stood next to his daughter; Annmarie Juliann Foote, as they looked at the bustling crowd of Diagon Alley. He couldn’t help but silently tease his daughter when the look of distaste was present on her tanned face.

 

Diagon Alley was so much smaller than the wizarding village of Shearwater in Texas. It seemed like they were stuck in time during the Medieval era by the looks of their clothing choices and how the shops are presented. The only thing that seemed “modern” was the cobblestone streets under Annmarie’s black heels. Her expectations were plummeted down the drain when told by a neighbor that to even get into the Alley you needed to go through a _pub_. Outrageous if you ask her! A lady of her status walking through a pub with her father and future grandson in arm trying not to heave when the smell of piss and stale alcohol smacked her in the face. A shutter raked her body when some drunkard grabbed her dress and tried peek at her, she never sent a hex so fast in her life when the male was slammed into the wall.

 

“My child, take that sneer off your face.” Joseph reprimanded quietly.

 

Annmarie only huffed when another person stepped on her black heels as she tightens her grip on her fathers’ arm and on the handle of the baby carrier. Icy blue eyes peek down at the giggling baby shaking the musical rattle. The little one looked so cute today; dressed in a multicolored shirt with a soft royal blue collar an eggshell white base and red rusted color short sleeves, over it was a dinosaur patched overall. His dark hair was covered with a soft royal blue hat and he wore a matching coat over his body. Annmarie put a spell over the carrier so that no one could look at the child’s face as they walked to the bank. The pair could hear folks whispering about them as they passed the shops, but they kept their eyes forward and heads high along with their “pure blood” mask on their faces. “If one more person step on my dress…” the young woman hissed and Joseph pats her hand, “Now, now my child, you were cursed with your mother’s height so it’s predictable that people will step on your dress.” A hearty chuckle leaves his mouth as a glare was sent his way. “You still look fine sweetheart. The dress you chose looks beautiful on you.”

 

Annmarie always loved to show off her wealth not by bragging but by fashion. The whole family was known for their impeccable fashion choices; Annmarie was no exception. Her hair was put in a tight bun being held with a white rose hair clip, a royal blue silk wrap around maxi dress with a deep V-neck with a pair of white pearls around her neck. A light grey cloak was held together by a bright gem that sat on her chest. Her makeup was neutral only keeping the color on her checks with slight gloss over her lips. “I’m sure my future great-grandchild won’t mind your scuffed-up dress will you son?” Chubby hands flew in the air as his naked feet started kicking. Annmarie’s heart fluttered as she gazed down at the happy child, his magic did sooth her a bit to keep the woman from hexing the man who stepped on her dress, **again**. “The things I do for this family…” she growled out.

 

The bank, Gringotts, was a peculiar building to look upon. Snow white marble building that had multiple stories that towered over the neighboring shops. Joseph sees the slightly slanted building, he was impressed, New York might have buildings that were appealing to the eye but this one takes the cake. Dark eyes stared off to the intersection; dark energy was coming from the buildings in that area, gloomy looking even. His eyes narrowed at the pointed sign ‘Knockturn Alley’. Eyes wide with a twitch of the lip as a laugh comes from his mouth. “Daddy? What are you gazing at?” his daughters soft voice called him out. Annmarie shakes her head at her father, “Stop looking at these old witches, they aren’t worth the looks.” Joseph chuckles, “Can’t a old man stare at beautiful witches without his daughter catching him?” he teased while leading her in the building, “Wouldn’t want to be late would we?”

 

Two goblin guards were standing at the front entrance with long spears in their hands. Joseph nods in acknowledgement as they continue their way to the front. There was line for one of the tellers; a red headed woman was yelling at the goblin who looked unbothered by the woman. Joseph pushed pass the group of people while keeping his shoulders squared to one of the other tellers. Keeping a firm grip on his daughter’s waist to keep her and the child from the yelling group of people.

 

“Good day, I request a meeting with the Foote family account manager.”

 

“Foote? Are you the American wizards?” the goblin questioned.

 

“Yes,” Annmarie replied. “I believe we sent an owl in advance for today’s meeting.” Beatie black eyes drifted over to the woman than down at the carrier, he could see the green eyed baby even though there was a concealing charm over the carrier. A chuckle comes from his mouth, oh, this family is going to do _wonderful_ things in their future with this baby in their care. “Follow me. I shall take you to a room where you may speak freely.” He hopped from his chair and the pair followed behind the goblin passed the line of agitated magicals. The woman in the font asked about them but they were out of earshot when the annoyed goblin replied to her. Annmarie snickers in her hand, some people just never learn their place in life, do they? Bossing around a goblin as if their a house elf, they have just as much common sense and magical abilities as the next wizard.

 

A door was held open for Annmarie, then Joseph followed. Sitting in one of the available chairs a platter of food appeared in their face, “Your manager will be here shortly. Please partake in these refreshments for the time being. “

 

Joseph nods as he stared at his daughter as she started making a plate of fruit and a cucumber sandwich, she hasn’t eaten anything this morning when they left for the meeting. “We are very grateful for the food and hospitality. May your gold forever flow.”

 

The goblin smirks, sharp teeth glint in the light, “And may your foes quiver in _fear_ , Lord Foote.”  

 

 

* * *

****

**_Two weeks later…_ **

 

 The Foote summer home was the steppingstone of the wizarding family of Foote’s. Not many know that the Foote family come from a line of English wizards and witches till one day the youngest son; William Charlotte Foote moved to America with the hopes of making a name for himself in this new land. Though they never talk of their ancestors like most do, Joseph was always proud to come from a family of importance and a history of fine Dark Arts. In America it wasn’t seen as a crime to have or use dark magic in anyway, shape or form so they proudly display their Dark heritage to those who wish to see. Though opposed here in England he must hide certain books and artifacts from praying eyes under serious lock and key. The four story building plus dungeon was intimidating to look at with the large silver gates and statues, but walking through the many gardens you could see that the home was open and held no ill-will to those who enter, unless the house felt as though you were a threat that is. True to the family colors, its interior was in different shades of blue and gold that gave a sophisticated yet humble approach to those who enter those large dark oak doors. There are two wings to the house the North wing is for immediate family, close relatives or family friends and the South wing is for business officials, visiting parties or people who aren’t considered family in general. First floor of the estate was where the main halls were located, a dining area, fireplace room/ lounge area, and waiting area. There was also the kitchen and the green room that was located at the back of the lounge area. Second floor was the housing, all the rooms and studies where most of the business took place and where the new nursery was located for the new babe. Third floor was the library and training rooms as well as where their ancestors belonging are located such as their portraits and Dark artifacts.

 

In the North wing on the second floor, Lord Joseph Foote was getting ready for the important night ahead of him.

 

Tonight, was the night that Celia was welcoming the new baby into the ancestral home and to be welcomed into the British wizarding community.    

 

 After the successful adoption process, a few audits and personal letters/wills later, the Foote clan settled in the main summer home in northern England. They wanted to settle down a bit before making their way back to Texas for the official party. Since the baby was a new member of the family and Celia’s heir for when she passes, he needs to be blessed by the moons back at their home and seen by the other pureblood families in the country. Joseph even planned on inviting a few of the purebloods from the Sacred 28, a select few of course. Getting his name engraved on the family tree in the main hall along with his painting done to be joined with the other members of the Foote family. Since it was such an important event everything **must** be perfect, if anything went wrong it’ll embarrass the family for a _long_ time. Joseph shutters remembering the last naming ceremony, his sister was so embarrassed that she didn’t show her face for at least a month. Joseph knows that his daughter would make sure that everything would be perfect for the naming ceremony from the curtain color to the type of carpet that’ll be rolled about the main staircase.

 

 The older male nods to his house elf Kilter as he takes the cufflinks and snaps them on his shirt. Looking in the full body mirror, he gave himself a full check over as his personal house elf handed him a pair of shoes to complement his outfit. Joseph had on a dark blue silk shirt with a gold colored bowtie and a pair of black slacks with a pair of heeled black dress shoes. His formal dress robe was royal blue with a gold trim tied together with the family’s brooch that sat on his chest. Rubbing his freshly shaven face and nods, “Thank you Kilter, you can take the rest of the night off unless there’s an emergency.” His personal elf bows his head till his nose touched the polished floor, “Of course Master Foote.” With a ‘ _pop_ ’ the elf disappeared. His robes flowed behind him as he turned around along with his hair being flipped over his shoulder as he grabbed his cane. Leaving his room Joseph made his way down the hall to the staircase. Making his way down the stairs he could hear the bickering voices of his daughter and grandson. Walking into the hall he chuckles to see the two waving their hands around while arguing with each other. Annmarie was wearing a high collard rose gold colored dress that had a slight train behind her with long transparent sleeves what cuffed at the wrist along with a pair of white heels. It sparkled in the light and she also had some glitter on her skin from where he could see it. Her dress robe was an off the shoulder robe that was white that was tightly tied with a bow. Her makeup was natural with a bit of gloss and eye shadow and her hair was in an elegant twisted crown at the top of her head. Alder was wearing something in a similar fashion. Wearing a white silk high collar shirt with gold colored roses printed on. He was wearing a pair of white pants with white shoes and his dress robes were white in color as well being held by the family broch. His hair was in a tight bun being held in a tight knotted twist.

 

Walking closer he could make out the argument they were currently having, “-you know how Celia gets with this much attention mother! How could you invite all of these people?!” Annmarie scuffs at her son, “I invited those I believed would do her good. She needs to be shown back into the society and make great allies for herself if she is to make a decent living with being a single mother! Do you know how many suitors will be at her feet?”

 

Alder sighs while pinching the bridge of his nose, “ _Mother_ tonight is about both her AND the baby, not just Celia. I’m sure if she suggest it she will tell us if she wants to be in another relationship but for now tonight needs to be about the blessings from Mother Magic and the Moon so that we may welcome this new life into our family.” Annmarie sighs, “I only want the best for her my son…”

 

“I believe Alder is right daughter. Tonight is about welcoming the baby into the family, when the time comes we may discuss those matters with her…maybe you won’t find someone for her but for the young lad instead?” Joseph cuts in.

 

Sighing she throws her hands in the air, “Oh alright! I swear you men..” Alder chuckles at his mother. Joseph hums as he took a look around, everything was in tip top shape, the decorations were out and about. The house colors were showered around here and there to show off some house pride, and the flowers added a bit of life in the hall. “Both of you did a wonderful job with the decorations. I believe the party guess will love it.”

 

“Who cares what they think grandfather, it’s all out Celia and the baby.”

 

Kilter popped up and Alder looked down at the old elf, “The guest be starting to appear at the door masters and madame.”

 

Annmarie nods as she takes her sons arm, “Let us go and greet the guest. Thank you, Kilter. We’ll be there shortly.” Joseph nods, “And let Celia know that she’s to be ready by now.” Kilter popped away as the three looked at each other. “Let’s get this over with.” Alder says making the two adults chuckle.  

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment to show me some feed back or what you like about the story!


End file.
